The Jading
The Jading 'is a Season 1 episode of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa ''taking place after the events of Pilot. In this episode, after SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa land in Bikini Bottom, Bianfu-Wang begins his first attempt at slowly unfolding his world domination plan by placing Patrick (his kidnapped victim from the video game) under his magical spell to get him to destroy SpongeBob and Sagwa. Transcript (The episode opens with SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa walking down a street in Bikini Bottom. The episode is set after Pilot.) '''Sagwa: '''So, this is Bikini Bottom, huh? It looks like a very nice town. '''SpongeBob: '''Yep, this is where I live. This is where I have all my friends, my job and of course, every fun thing I love to do! '''Sheegwa: '''Wow! Show us everything! '''SpongeBob: '''Okay! First, let's start off with my neighborhood. I can especially guarantee you two that you'll be delighted to meet my neighbor Squidward. (The episode pans to the trio approaching Conch Street.) '''SpongeBob: '''This right here, is my house! Doesn't it look beautiful? '''Sagwa: '(dumbfounded) Your house is a giant pineapple? 'SpongeBob: '''Yep. '''Sheegwa: '''It looks kind of delicious. '''Sagwa: '''But what will happen if your house decays one day? Fruits don't stay fresh forever. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, I... never really thought of that, but... I'm pretty sure that won't ever happen. Anyway, let's go next door. (The trio walk over to Squidward's house.) '''Sagwa: '''So, who's your neighbor again? I forgot his name. '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward, that's his name. (knocks on Squidward's door) Oh, Squidward! Come on out, I have some new friends I think you'll be glad to meet! '''Squidward: '''Go away, SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Come on, Squidward. '''Squidward: '''No! '''SpongeBob: '''Please? '''Squidward: '''No! '''SpongeBob: '''Pretty please? '''Squidward: '(growls, then opens his door) I'm going to say this for the last time! I don't care if you have "new friends" to greet to me and I don't want to deal with you, SpongeBob! Now buzz off! (slams the door on SpongeBob) 'Sheegwa: '''Well, that wasn't very nice. '''Sagwa: '''Looks like this Squidward person we tried to say "hello" to is not the friendly kind of neighbor. '''SpongeBob: '''It's okay, he's probably having a bad day. Let's go over to Patrick's house. '''Sagwa: '''Patrick? Haven't I heard that name before? '''SpongeBob: '''What do you mean, Sagwa? '''Sagwa: '''The name... it reminds me of an adventure we had a long time ago... '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, you mean that adventure in which you and I had to rescue Patrick from those Jade Bats? '''Sagwa: '''Oh yeah! That adventure! '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, epic times. Alrighty then, let's go see Patrick. (The trio walk over to Patrick's rock.) '''SpongeBob: '''You just have to open up by lifting the rock. (SpongeBob grapples the bottom of the rock and begins straining to lift it up, Sagwa and Sheegwa look at him awkwardly.) '''Sagwa: '''Uh, SpongeBob, are you okay? '''SpongeBob: '(struggling) Don't worry, guys. I almost got it! (The rock opens up, only to reveal the sight of Patrick sleeping.) 'Patrick: '(snoring) 'Sheegwa: '''He's sleeping? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh. I didn't expect Patrick to be taking a nap the second I open his house. Oh well. (SpongeBob closes the rock.) '''Sagwa: '''I don't think this is going well so far, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, Sagwa. We'll get to the fun stuff, I promise. '''Sagwa: '''Okay. '''Sheegwa: '''So where are you going to take us next? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmmmm... oh, I know! I can take you two to the Krusty Krab! '''Sagwa: '"The Krusty Krab"? What place is that? 'SpongeBob: '''It's where I work as a fry cook, and it's home to Bikini Bottom's finest fast food sandwich, the Krabby Patty. I think you two would love to try some. '''Sagwa: '''Alright, take us there. '''SpongeBob: '''No problem! (The scene ends with SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa walking to the left out of the shot. The episode pans over to an underground cave, where the Jade Bats are currently residing.) '''Jade Bat #1: '''Sagwa and SpongeBob have sent our master into banishment ever since his errand boy was rescued by those meddlesome fools! '''Jade Bat #2: '''Yeah! But now's our opportunity to get our revenge on them! '''Jade Bat #1: '''Alright, I'll show you all our key to the master's reawakening. (holds out a rusty-looking amulet with Jade Bat hieroglyphics written on it) Behold, the Bianfu-Wang Amulet of Revival! '''Jade Bats: '(in unison) Oooooh. 'Jade Bat #1: '''With this, our master shall rise from his eternal slumber once again and we will reincarnate our invasions to continue spreading fear and agony. '''Jade Bats: '(in unison) Yeah! 'Jade Bat #1: '''Now, let the reanimation begin! (inserts the Amulet of Revival into Bianfu-Wang's imprisonment chamber) (A bright green light begins to glow from the chamber, some of the Jade Bats get hauled back from the force of the light.) '''Jade Bat #3: '''Mommy! (The light continues to glow and haul back the Jade Bats, Bianfu-Wang is seen coming out of the chamber as a green wisp before he is completely reanimated to his full body.) '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Who dares yet again to summon me, the great and terrible Yu Bianfu-Wang?! '''Jade Bats: '(in unison) Master, we have successfully managed to bring you back to life! 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''My loyal and slightly foolish minions! I appreciate your honorable deeds of reawakening me. '''Jade Bat #1: '''You are very welcome, master. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Ah, I see that my highest-ranking minion is still willing to serve me. (Jade Bat #1's true name is revealed by Bianfu-Wang.) Siren Yu Bianfu (translates to "Private Jade Bat" in English), you shall continue your legacy! '''Jade Bat #4: '''Aww man. How come we don't get ranked up there with Siren? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Silence! '''Jade Bat #4: '''S-s-sorry, master. Proceed. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Now... allow me to hatch my most ingenious, most diabolical plan yet. Ever since those two wretched fools SpongeBob and Sagwa banished me back to my eternal rest and rescued my former errand boy Patrick, we shall begin a new invasion for the purpose of sweet revenge! '''Jade Bat #5: '''Uhh, master? Sorry to interrupt your speech, but I believe Siren said that right before we, you know, used the Amulet of Revival to bring you back. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Let me continue! So, as I was saying, I have had a vision while I was still imprisoned in that accursed chamber. I remember when I hypnotized one of the two heroes who were sent to oppose me and take away my former prisoner, which later failed completely. Though, I'm afraid I can't recall who I corrupted, was it the cat or the talking sponge? Eh, whatever, back to my monologue. Since that thought came back to me, I was thinking of doing the same thing all over again, but not with SpongeBob or Sagwa. Instead, I'll use my magical corruption spell on Patrick. You know, just to convince him to be back on my side. '''Jade Bat #6: '''Wow, we never had thought of that, master. What a brilliant plan you have! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''I appreciate your compliment, minion. Now, what do you all say we go give our former errand boy a little revisit? '''Jade Bats: '(in unison) Yeah! 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Excellent! Time to put my plan into action. (sinister grin) SpongeBob and Sagwa will never know what hit them... (The scene pans to SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob is cooking up two Krabby Patties for his friends.) '''SpongeBob: '''Order up! '''Sheegwa: '''Yay! '''SpongeBob: '(gives Sagwa and Sheegwa their Krabby Patties) Two Krabby Patties fresh from the grill! One for Sagwa and one for Sheegwa. 'Sagwa: '''Thanks, SpongeBob. (sniffs the Krabby Patty) Mmmm, it smells good. '''SpongeBob: '''Try it. You'll love it. '''Sagwa: '(takes a bite from the patty) Yum! This is really delicious! 'Sheegwa: '''Yeah, this has to be the tastiest sandwich I have ever eaten. '''SpongeBob: '''I'm glad you two are enjoying your Krabby Patties. '''Sagwa: '''You are such a talented cook, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Aw shucks. (The episode pans to a shot of Patrick's house, then cuts to the inside where we see Patrick still asleep.) '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(ominous voice) Patrick.... (Patrick wakes up after hearing Bianfu-Wang's voice.) 'Patrick: '''What was that? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Patrick.... 'Patrick: '''Who's there? (falls down from his ceiling) Show yourself, wherever you are! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Don't be afraid. I won't harm you. 'Patrick: '''You won't? Well... okay. But seriously, where the heck are you?! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) I'm right here. 'Patrick: '''Where?? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Right in front of you, you brainless pinhead! 'Patrick: '''You're just a doughnut with a strange green glow? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Errr, yes. I am a doughnut with a strange green glow. 'Patrick: '''Oh. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) But do you want to know about my glow? I am a special doughnut with a special power! Anyone who takes a bite out of me will make their wildest dreams a reality before their own eyes! 'Patrick: '(gasps) You mean like a genie? 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Well, sort of, but not entirely. A genie grants three wishes. But with me, only one wish will come true. 'Patrick: '''Awwww. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) First, before you take a bite, what is your greatest, most desired wish? 'Patrick: '''Uh... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (drools) '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Get a hold of yourself, you nincompoop! 'Patrick: '''Oh, I know my wish! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) 'Excellent! Tell me what it is. '''Patrick: '''I wish for a Krabby Patty with extra cheese... and no pickles... and lots of ice cream topped on it... and extra greasy roast beef... and... '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice, interrupts Patrick) Enough! You made your wish, so just take a bite out of me already! 'Patrick: '''Oh yeah, right! (picks up the strange doughnut) Oh boy, here I go! (bites the doughnut) Mmmmm. (looks around and doesn't notice anything) Hmmm, so far, nothing has happened. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Wait for it... 'Patrick: '''Are you sure that my wish just came trrrrrrrrrruuuuue.... (begins feeling queasy) I'm feeling.... soooooooo... dizzy. (a headache suddenly starts) Oohhhhhhhh.... what's happening.... to me.... '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Yes! It's working... my plan is uncovering perfectly. I was never a magical doughnut that will grant you your most desired wish! (Patrick continues to struggle with his headache, green aura rays emerge from under his eyelids, which are closed.) 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Do you remember me, Patrick? From a long time ago? Back when you ''were the fool who awakened me? Well, by accident, that is. But no matter! '''Patrick: '(still struggling) King... Jade... Bat?! Ohhhhhhhh.... 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(voice) Yes! You do remember me, don't you? I'm back, and now I'm putting you back on my side! (evil laugh) 'Patrick: '(headache stops and Patrick calms down, he slowly opens his eyes, which are now emitting a green glow and have black slitted pupils) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''That's right, my returning errand boy. Let the rage and malice flow through your mind. '''Patrick: '''Yes, master. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Very good. Now I have the ultimate task for you, Patrick. '''Patrick: '''Whatever task you have for me, I will obey. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Your mission: destroy SpongeBob and Sagwa! Repeat, ''destroy SpongeBob and Sagwa! 'Patrick: '''Destroy SpongeBob and Sagwa. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Precisely. '''Patrick: '''I shall not disappoint you, master. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Excellent! But believe me, I know you won't fail... (The scene ends as it zooms onto Patrick's possessed face, then pans to SpongeBob, Sagwa and Sheegwa walking out of the Krusty Krab.) '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob, I enjoyed eating at this Krusty Krab place. '''Sheegwa: '''Yeah, and your cooking is phenomenal. '''SpongeBob: '''Those are very friendly compliments, guys. I'm glad you appreciate me for what I love to do. Alright, how about I show you guys jellyfishing? '''Sagwa: '''What's jellyfishing? '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, so let's say you like to catch butterflies. Here in Bikini Bottom, jellyfishing is the same thing except you are catching jellyfish! It's a little hard at first, but with practice, it becomes easy. The only problem is you have to watch out for the tentacles, or else you'll get stung. '''Sagwa: '''Wow, that actually sounds like a dangerous hobby. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, it does sound like that if you put it that way. But anyway, let's get going. I'm also going to bring Patrick along with me. He knows a lot about jellyfishing. '''Sagwa: '''Okay! But is he still napping? '''SpongeBob: '''I'm not sure, but if he isn't, then we'll be good to go! (SpongeBob, Sheegwa and Sagwa walk off to the right out of the shot, the scene pans to the trio arriving at Patrick's house again. SpongeBob is holding his jellyfishing net.) '''SpongeBob: '(knocks on Patrick's rock) Patrick, come outside. Are you up for some jellyfishing today? (nothing happens) Patrick? (still in complete silence) Patrick?? 'Sheegwa: '''Is everything okay? '''Sagwa: '''Maybe he ''is ''still sleeping. Perhaps you could show us jellyfishing on your own, SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: '''Maybe he's not taking notice. Let's go inside and see what the holdup is. '''Sagwa: '''Okay. (SpongeBob opens the rock, the trio walk inside as SpongeBob closes the entrance. The scene cuts to the trio inside the rock. The living room is dimly lit. Patrick is nowhere to be seen. The trio wander the living room to find Patrick.) '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick? Hello? '''Sagwa: '''Patrick? '''Sheegwa: '''Uhhh, guys... I-I'm scared. '''Sagwa: '''I don't see him anywhere. Where could he be? '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know. (A loud thump was heard from the kitchen as SpongeBob, Sagwa and Sheegwa get startled.) '''Sheegwa: '''What was that?! '''SpongeBob: '''It came from the kitchen. '''Sagwa: '''Is Patrick in there? '''SpongeBob: '''Stay here, guys. I'm going to go check it out. (SpongeBob walks to the kitchen to find Patrick wolfing down a Krabby Patty with extra cheese, ice cream and roast beef on it. Apparently, Patrick's most desired wish came true after his corruption. He approaches Patrick slowly.) '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick, is that you? '''Patrick: '(keeps eating the Krabby Patty while making uncanny noises) 'SpongeBob: '''Gee, Patrick. You are hogging down that Krabby Patty like crazy. Slow down, or you'll get a tummyache. '''Patrick: '(eating and strange noise-making continues) 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick? (touches Patrick's shoulder) Patrick, is everything all ri-- (Patrick swiftly turns around to reveal himself in an aggressive state of mind and with green eyes, as he gives SpongeBob a deranged look while spouting out angry gibberish.) '''SpongeBob: '''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! '''Patrick: '(growls as he stomps towards SpongeBob) 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick, what happened to you?! '''Sagwa: '''What's going on in there?! '''SpongeBob: '(runs out of the kitchen, screaming) Run for your lives! Patrick's gone crazy! (Patrick comes stomping out of the room and lets out an insane cry. Sagwa and Sheegwa scream at the sight of the possessed Patrick, then the trio proceeds to exit the rock.) 'SpongeBob, Sheegwa & Sagwa: '(screaming as they run out of the rock) (The scene cuts to SpongeBob, Sagwa and Sheegwa running.) 'SpongeBob: '''Merciful Neptune! What has come over Patrick?! '''Sagwa: '''I don't know! '''Sheegwa: '(looks back to notice Patrick catching up) Guys, go faster! He's gaining on us! (The trio keep running until they reach the edge of a road. The shot cuts to a zoom-in on SpongeBob and Sagwa, who are panting.) 'SpongeBob: '''I... I think we lost him. '''Sagwa: '''Whew, that was a close one. Wait a minute. (camera zooms out to notice that Sheegwa is missing) Where's Sheegwa?! (The shot goes to Sheegwa being taken away by Patrick.) '''Sheegwa: '''Sagwa! SpongeBob! HELLLLLLLLLPP!! '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '''Sheegwa! (The two friends run after Patrick to rescue Sheegwa. However, they fail by tripping over a rock.) Whoooooaaaa, ow! (They watch as Patrick carries Sheegwa away while making animalistic noises.) '''Sagwa: '''Oh no. He took Sheegwa. Oooh, what are we going to do? '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, Sagwa. We can solve this. It seems that we have come across yet another suspicious turn of events. '''Sagwa: '''What's gotten into Patrick, anyway? That isn't like him at all. '''SpongeBob: '(pauses) Wait a minute. 'Sagwa: '''What is it, SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: '''Those eyes... Those glowing green eyes... '''Sagwa: '''What are you saying? '''SpongeBob: '''It's all starting to make sense. When Patrick turned around and was preparing to attack me, I saw that his eyes were green... and they were glowing a scary glow... and the pupils were slitted as well. '''Sagwa: '''Wait, so those eyes were similar to the eyes of someone whom the Jade Bats possess? '''SpongeBob: '''Exactly! Therefore, Patrick is under that spell! '''Sagwa: '''But if Patrick's under Jade Bat corruption, that could only mean... '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(both gasp) BIANFU-WANG!!! 'SpongeBob: '''He was reawakened again?! '''Sagwa: '''So it seems, SpongeBob. Well, it looks like we're going to have to stop him... again. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh barnacles... Where do you suppose Patrick is heading? '''Sagwa: '''Since Bianfu-Wang's homeworld is mine, we're going to have to head back to China. Come on, let's go save Sheegwa and break the spell Patrick is under! '''SpongeBob: '''Here we go again... (The scene ends as SpongeBob and Sagwa run off to the right as they journey back to China. Then it pans to a view of China. The camera moves to the right towards the Foolish Magistrate's palace. Inside the palace, Mama is worrying while Baba comes to talk to her.) '''Baba: '''Honey, what's the matter? '''Mama: '''Nothing, dear. Just starring at the beautiful sky. '''Baba: '''No, something's wrong. You look worried. '''Mama: '''Well then, you must be overreacting. '''Baba: '''Come on dear, just spit it out. What's bothering you? '''Mama: '(sighs) If it makes you feel any better, I'm worried about Sagwa and Sheegwa. I just hope SpongeBob's responsible enough to keep them safe. 'Baba: '''SpongeBob's a delightful and endearing fellow. He would ''never break a promise. 'Mama: '''Maybe you're right. How could I be so worrisome? After all, I must admit that he and Sagwa make a very impressive team. (The camera cuts to another view of China. SpongeBob and Sagwa are seen running up the hills. The shot goes back to Mama and Baba noticing the two out in the distance.) '''Mama: '''They're back. It seems like they had a wonderful time with each other. '''Baba: '''And they made it back just in time. '''Mama: '(notices that Sheegwa is not with them) Hold on. Why is Sheegwa not with them? 'Baba: '''Wait, what? '''Mama: '''Stay here, Baba. I'm going to go check out what's going on. '''Baba: '''Okay. (The scene cuts back outside while SpongeBob and Sagwa approach near the doors of the palace.) '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(panting) 'Mama: '(approaches the two friends) Sagwa, SpongeBob, I want a word with you two. 'Sagwa: '''Oh boy, we're in so much trouble. '''SpongeBob: '''We really blew it, didn't we? '''Sagwa: '''Well, here goes nothing. (The two friends inhale deeply as Mama begins talking to them.) '''Mama: '''I watched you two outside as you were coming back from your trip. But I also happened to notice that Sheegwa is nowhere to be found. Care to explain what happened to her? (SpongeBob and Sagwa look at her with fear.) Answer me. '''SpongeBob: '(whispers) Sagwa, what do we do? 'Sagwa: '(whispers) Well, we can't just tell Mama that the Jade Bats captured her. She'll realize that Bianfu-Wang is awake, then she will inform the Magistrate and then panic will spread. 'SpongeBob: '(whispers) Right. Let's come up with a white lie. 'Sagwa: '(whispers) Got it. 'SpongeBob: '''We have no idea what happened to Sheegwa. '''Sagwa: '''Yeah. We're sorry, Mama. We didn't know Sheegwa wouldn't come back with us. '''SpongeBob: '''Guess we were so caught up on all the fun things we did together that we forgot to watch Sheegwa. '''Mama: '''Well then, you two will have to go find her by yourselves. If you two are not back with Sheegwa by sundown, there will be two consequences. Sagwa, you will be grounded and SpongeBob, you will not be allowed to play with Sagwa for three days. (SpongeBob and Sagwa make worried faces.) Now run along and go find her before time runs out. '''Sagwa: '''We won't let you down, Mama. '''Mama: '''Good. (SpongeBob and Sagwa run off as Mama turns and walks back to the palace. The scene pans to SpongeBob and Sagwa in the mountains.) '''Sagwa: '''I have a bad feeling about lying to Mama. '''SpongeBob: '''Same here, Sagwa. But at least no one found out about Bianfu-Wang. '''Sagwa: '''True. It's never okay to lie to anyone, especially your parents. But we did that because we want to protect everyone from going into another moral panic. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah. '''Sagwa: '''Let's hurry. We only have two hours left before the sun sets. (The episode cuts to Patrick, still possessed, entering Bianfu-Wang's cave with Sheegwa. The Jade Bats are cheering upon Patrick's presence.) '''Sheegwa: '''Patrick, let me go! (Patrick walks up to Bianfu-Wang and puts Sheegwa down in front of him.) '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Excellent work, Patrick. '''Sheegwa: '(surprised) You! 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Remember me, Sheegwa? '''Sheegwa: '''Bianfu-Wang! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''That's right. I, the great and terrible King Jade Bat, have returned! '''Sheegwa: '''What have you done with Patrick?! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Oh, him? He's not Patrick anymore. Now, he is a savage, out-of-control killing machine... and my returning errand boy. '''Sheegwa: '''What did you do to make him so scary?! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''What a curious little one. It's very simple. (shows Sheegwa a doughnut) I put Patrick under my spell with this. '''Sheegwa: '''A doughnut? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Oh ho ho, not just any doughnut. A doughnut with the ability to corrupt those who eat it. Though I did trick him into thinking it was a wishing doughnut, but somehow his wish came true. Eh, that remains a mystery. '''Sheegwa: '''What are you going to do? Kill me? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''What? No! I have another trick up my sleeve. Since my spell worked on Patrick, I figured it would be time that I should do it to someone else, and ''you ''just so happen to be my next future minion, Sheegwa. '''Sheegwa: '(gasps) 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''You see, not only does the Jading Doughnut possess the consumer, it will also allow the consumer to belch out a mist of green breath that will possess an unsuspecting bystander. You, Sheegwa, are that unsuspecting bystander! Patrick, stand in front of the cute little kitten. '''Sheegwa: '''No, no, no! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Feeling gassy? '''Patrick: '''Yes, master. '''Sheegwa: '''Don't do this, please! '''Jade Bats: '(in unison) Corruption! Corruption! Corruption! Corruption! (Patrick's stomach growls, then Patrick burps loudly as a green cloud comes out of his mouth into Sheegwa's face.) 'Sheegwa: '(coughs) That breath, it smells awful! (begins feeling dizzy) Uhhhhhh.... I don't feel so good.... (passes out) 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Excellent. Now she should be waking up under my spell right... about... NOW!! (Sheegwa wakes up and lets out a savage meow as her eyes now look like Patrick's.) '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Yes. Yes! Now I have ''two jaded victims on my side! (evil laugh) 'Siren Yu Bianfu: '''Master, SpongeBob and Sagwa are headed towards the cave! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''What?! (The scene cuts outside to SpongeBob and Sagwa entering the cave.) '''Sagwa: '''Come on, this must be the entrance. Don't worry, Sheegwa, we're here for you! '''SpongeBob: '''We'll save you too, Patrick! (The two friends run into the center to confront Bianfu-Wang.) '''SpongeBob: '''Alright, Bianfu-Wang. Come on out and show yourself! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(descends from above) Well well well, if it isn't SpongeBob and Sagwa! It sure has been a long time, huh? 'Sagwa: '''Where's Sheegwa?! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Oh, you mean your cute, pathetic little sister, Sagwa? Well let's just say she... became Patrick's sidekick. '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(both gasp) 'Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''That's right, I have even managed to corrupt Sheegwa! (ascends to reveal the possessed Sheegwa and Patrick) Behold! (Patrick snarls and Sheegwa meows angrily at the sight of Sagwa and SpongeBob.) '''Sagwa: '''Oh no. No! Sheegwa, too?! '''SpongeBob: '''Great. First, my best friend, and now Sheegwa? This day can't possibly get any worse. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Good! (evil laugh) '''Sagwa: '''You're sick and twisted, Bianfu-Wang. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Why thank you, Sagwa. Now let's get straight to the action. Sheegwa! Patrick! I command you two to destroy SpongeBob and Sagwa! '''Patrick: '''Yes, master. (Patrick and Sheegwa turn towards the duo, ready to attack them. Sheegwa meows savagely.) '''Patrick: '''SPONGE AND CAT MUST DIE!!! (Patrick and Sheegwa charge towards SpongeBob and Sagwa. The duo exclaims in fear as they dodge out of their way. Sagwa and SpongeBob pant as they get back up. Patrick swoops from the left as he uppercuts SpongeBob into the air.) '''SpongeBob: '''Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! (lands on the ground) Oof! (groans as he gets back up again) '''Patrick: '''Grrrrrrrraaaaaargh! '''SpongeBob: '(exclaims as he backs away from Patrick) (Meanwhile, Sagwa backs up in fear from Sheegwa. Sheegwa jumps at Sagwa, but fails as Sagwa dodges her.) 'Sagwa: '''Sheegwa, please. Snap out of it! This isn't you! '''SpongeBob: '''Come on, Patrick. Don't your remember me? I'm your best friend, SpongeBob! (Sheegwa meows with rage as Patrick growls. They corner SpongeBob and Sagwa as the two friends quiver.) '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '(whimpering) 'SpongeBob: '''Sagwa, if this is the final place we stand, then I'll miss you. '''Sagwa: '''I'm going to miss you too, SpongeBob. (Patrick and Sheegwa continue walking towards the duo, who continue whimpering. Then, Sheegwa and Patrick begin feeling dizzy as a stomach growl can be heard. The doughnut that originally possessed Patrick was completely digested, thus wearing off the corruption for both Patrick and Sheegwa. They pass out.) '''SpongeBob & Sagwa: '''Huh? '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''What? (Sheegwa and Patrick wake up, groaning. Their eyes are normal.) '''Sheegwa: '''My head... '''Patrick: '''What happened? I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream after eating a doughnut. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Impossible! The spell wore off?! Curses. I never should've used a food to corrupt my victims. '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick! '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob! (hugs SpongeBob) '''Sagwa: '''Sheegwa, you're okay! '''Sheegwa: '''Sagwa, thank goodness you're here. '''SpongeBob: '''It's good to have you back, buddy. '''Sagwa: '''Glad to see that you're back to normal, Sheegwa. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Ack! This is outrageous! '''SpongeBob: '''The gig is up, Bianfu-Wang. Now surrender! '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''Not this time! Minions, seize them! '''Siren Yu Bianfu: '''CHARGE!!! (The Jade Bats begin screeching as they fly towards SpongeBob, Sheegwa, Sagwa and Patrick. The four friends run out of the cave, screaming. The shot cuts to them making it outside.) '''SpongeBob: '''Tartar sauce, the cave is still open! '''Sheegwa: '''What are we going to do?! '''Patrick: '(notices a large rock) Oh, I know! We can use this giant rock. 'Sagwa: '''Think you can push it over the entrance to the cave? '''Patrick: '''Uh-huh, uh-huh! '''Sagwa: '''Hurry! Do it! (Patrick pushes the rock and struggles. He stops for a few seconds to catch his breath. The screeching from the Jade Bats can be heard getting louder.) '''SpongeBob: '''Anytime now, Patrick! (Patrick continues pushing the rock until it completely covers the entrance. The Jade Bats can be heard bumping into the rock and exclaiming in pain from hitting it.) '''Patrick: '''Yay, I win! '''SpongeBob: '''You did it, Patrick. You saved our lives. '''Sagwa: '''At least we have time before the sun starts setting. We better get going, or Mama will punish us. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, let's head back. (The four friends begin to walk back to the palace. The shot goes to the Jade Bats slowly flying back to Bianfu-Wang.) '''Siren Yu Bianfu: '''Master, we... we... we couldn't make it out. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(growls) You failed me, Siren. At least for now. As for the rest of you, you were useless! But what do you mean you couldn't make it out, Siren? 'Siren Yu Bianfu: '''The exit was blocked by a boulder. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '''What? A boulder? How? '''Siren Yu Bianfu: '''I have no clue, master. '''Yu Bianfu-Wang: '(makes a confused look on his face, then goes back to his sinister state) You win this round, SpongeBob and Sagwa. But mark my words, this is not over yet. (The screen fades on Bianfu-Wang's face as it goes to China during sunset. The shot zooms into the Foolish Magistrate's palace.) '''Mama: '''It seems you two have successfully managed to find Sheegwa right before sundown. I am so proud of you two. '''Sagwa: '''So... uh, I'm not grounded? '''Mama: '''No, Sagwa. You're not grounded. '''SpongeBob: '''And I get to continue spending time with Sagwa? '''Mama: '''Of course, SpongeBob. Now, let's go downstairs and have dinner. The Cook has some really delicious tofu for us tonight. (The scene pans to SpongeBob and Sagwa sitting on a porch after dinner.) '''SpongeBob: '''That tofu sure was delicious. '''Sagwa: '''I'm glad you liked dinner, SpongeBob. But the only downside is its terrible stench. '''SpongeBob: '''Do you think this may be the last time we ever battle the Jade Bats? '''Sagwa: '''I don't know, SpongeBob. This may only be the beginning of something big they may have planned. But right now, we just have to make sure that neither my parents nor the Magistrate are informed of this. We want this to be a secret, so China can continue its peaceful state. '''SpongeBob: '''Agreed. '''Sagwa: '''But we also must continue having fun with each other. '''SpongeBob: '''Also agreed. (The episode closes.) Pictures Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa